mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Republic of Minecraft
The Republic of Minecraft was a country that occupied a continent in the South Atlantic Ocean that was hidden for ten thousand years when the first dictator of Minecraft shrouded the continent in a mist, sealing off the nation from a darkening world. Since the War in the Minecraft Republic, the population has grown quickly and the current population is 257,000,000 despite sinking to a low of 75,000 after Operation Downfall. In 2016, it became part of Kanto, and is now accounted as part of Kanto, as the new region of Orre. In 2018 a massive disaster affected the continent, causing it to split into three seperate landmasses, and was once again granted its independence due to the destruction of Kanto and the return of MrEASlol, who was imprisoned by the forces of hell while his corrupt clone ran the government. Post disaster of 2018, the Population is now 57,000,000. Involvement In The War In The Rofl Island Chain The Republic of Minecraft had little to no involvement in the war untill after Operation Electromagnetic Doom, which caused catastrophic damage to nations all around the world. After Operation Electromagnetic Doom, The Republic of Minecraft entered the war. The nation mobolized for war quickly, factories produced weapons and vehicles, towns on the coasts of Minecraft were put on full alert, and nuclear sheilds on Minecraft were activated effective until further notice. 2016 Revolution In 2016, amid reports of the Minecraftian government being corrupt and unruly, a surprise revolution happened, led by Jasmine Ketchum. Alongside her brother, Ketchum and a group of civilians stormed the capitol building. Her father was, of course, outraged and attempted to stop the rebelling crowd that was growing outside of the building. However, Jasmine quickly ended his orders with a swift sword strike to the chest, right through his heart. Bleeding and on the ground, he simply asked why. Jasmine responded with this: "You have tormented us long enough. No one wants you anymore." After he was dead, Jasmine and Jake assumed the position of leader until the USSR stepped in. RedStar, in an inexplicable fit of kindness (which he refuses to admit happened), did not nuke the nation and instead gave it to former neighbor Kanto It was later revealed that the MrEASlol that Jasmine had killed was a clone implanted by the forces of hell, while the real one was imprisoned. Disaster of 2018 In 2018, 2 years after the destruction of Lolcraftia by the USSR. A massive dark energy flare tore the continent apart, sinking most of it into the ocean and rupturing many top secret vaults across the continent. These vaults contained flood spores, which in turn spread across two regions, infecting them within hours. The Minecraftian forces quickly put shielding around these zones, but due to the radiation and flood infection, these regions are uninhabbited, and were given a name, Nazmir and Uldir. Since this disaster, Minecraft has closed its borders to everyone and have taken a more isolationist stance. The megatsunami's generated from this amount of land sinking into the sea caused damage throughout the world, destroying the island nation of Kanto and islands owned by it, as well as Destari. Coastlines on all east coasts of the Atlantic were nearly destroyed. Estimated loss of life on the continent was 200 million. Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Superpowers Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome